Living Sunshine
by Gaarasama
Summary: Naruto had a horrible past, a past untouched. Will Sasuke manage to uncover the truth, and make Naruto realize that love applies to anyone, no matter who or what gender you are? [sasunaru] [yaoi] [complete]
1. One Sided Love Affair

**Living Sunshine**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Naruto had a horrible past, a past untouched. Will Sasuke manage to uncover the truth, and make Naruto realize that love applies to anyone, no matter who or what gender you are? (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is a footnote at the end of the story)

_Name's POV _(point of view)

(A/N: author's notes)

**_song lyrics _**

This story is dedicated to my adoring fan, Hogo-chan.

…Okay, not really. I was planning to write this story anyways. But hogo-chan, I want you to know that you are my most loyal reviewer and I really enjoy reading your comments. So I dedicate this chapter to you, enjoy!

Chapter 1: _One sided love affair _

_Sasuke's POV_

I hate school. The teachers are stupid, the students are stupid, everything's stupid! Why the fuck am I here? It's so pointless and boring! When will I ever need this shit? This is so stupid! Seriously, school couldn't be more pointless. I don't even know why I'm here! I place my head on my hand began watching the clouds drift by outside. It's not that interesting, but it's better than listening to that fuckass teacher!

I notice a boy about my age walking outside. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with an orange tank top over it, a pair of black sweats, and a red bandana which partly covered his unruly blond hair. I don't know why but I was captivated by him. There was something about him that drew me to him. He sat down, pulling out a sketchbook, and began to scribble. I tilt my head slightly, wondering what he was drawing.

For a long time, I just sat there, staring at him; wondering who he was, and why I've never seen him before; when suddenly, someone rudely yanked me out of my daydream.

"Sasuke!"

I looked up and stared at the girl standing before me, with her long flowing pink hair and her bright smile, "What?" I say coldly.

"Um, well, class ended, and um, do you, um, do...doyouwannahavelunchwithme?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Do you want to, um, have lunch with me?" She repeated, and blushed.

"No." I know that was harsh, but I can't stand her!

Sakura looked disappointed, "Oh."

I didn't say anything, I didn't care. That bitch has been bugging me since forever about going out with her, it's getting really annoying. When will she ever get the message that I don't like her the way she wants me to?

At the beginning, I liked her as a friend, but as time went on, she was being more and more persistent about us becoming lovers, and I begun to hate her. It's come down to the fact that Sakura would ask me to eat lunch with her every single day, and I'd always say no. She knows that, but she asks anyway.

I wish that Sakura would just leave me alone! Why can't she understand that I'm not interested?

Sakura sulked, "Well… can I at least walk you to class?" She asked hopefully, her smile back on her face.

"No. Just leave me alone."

Sakura's smile dropped. She bit her lip, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and ran out of the classroom, crying.

I sighed, I've tried to be nice to her and tell her that I'm not interested, but she just won't get the message. Damn! That guy Lee likes her, why can't she just pay some attention to him and leave me alone!

I gathered my books and just as I was opening my locker, I was approached by Gaara.

"Yo Sasuke, you seen the new kid?

"No." _'Is it that boy?'_ "What's he like?"

"Well his name's Naruto, and he's an outcast like me."

"I see." _'Maybe it is him…'_

_After Lunch…_

_Naruto's POV_

I fidgeted slightly, nervous about my first day. Judging by this morning, people still haven't forgotten…

The teacher's talking to me right now, but I'm not paying attention, I'm too busy looking at the people filing in; each throwing me a dirty look. But there was this one boy, with raven-black hair and charcoal eyes. He looked at me, but there was no hate in his eyes. Why? Did he not remember what I did?

The bell rang and everybody settled down. The teacher stood in front of the class and introduced me, as if everybody didn't already know…"Everybody, this is Uzumaki Naruto, he's new."

Looking at all the hate-filled faced, I slipped on my mask(1) and shouted, "OHAYO(2) EVERYBODY!"

No one said hi back, but someone in the back of the room shouted, "Shut up you freak, I bet you're only here because your mama doesn't even want you anymore! Who can blame her? I wouldn't want you! No one would want you!"

I clenched my teeth. I hated them, hated all their teasing, cussing, and bullying. It breaks me. And I hate it. The class started snickering, and I had to strain from blowing up at everybody.

"That's enough!" The teacher yelled at the class. When the class quieted down she turned to me and said, "Naruto, you may sit next to Sasuke."

At this, the class went crazy, "You fucking asshole! Why does a freak like _you_ get to sit beside a _god_ like Sasuke?

_'I can't stand this!'_

"You fuckass, you're not wanted here, just go away!"

_'You fucking bastards! If you say another word, I swear I'll kill you!'_

"I'm warning you, if you dare to even _talk_ to Sasuke, I'll tear you to pieces you hear me?"

_'That's IT! You're dead bitch!'_

But before I could kill her, the boy with the raven-black hair exploded, "I can fucking talk to whoever I want! So just shut up!"

Everyone just stared at him and shut up. This just makes me even madder! Why the fuck does everyone listen to him? I HATE HIM! I HATE EVERYBODY!

I walked up to him. He puts his hands on my shoulders and asks, "Are you okay?"

I whip out my hand and slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me! I didn't need you're help, you bastard!"

I plop down in my seat and I hear murmurs.

"Who does he think he is, screaming at Sasuke?"

"Seriously, if it wasn't for Sasuke, I'd beat him up!"

"Why's Sasuke putting up with him anyways?"

I gritted my teeth. I've only been here two minutes, and already it's Sasuke this, Sasuke that. It's pissing me off!

The teacher cleared his throat and began the lesson.

I look over and see Sasuke lay down his head and fall asleep. _'Bastard!'_

_Sasuke's Dream… _

_Walking down a muddy road _

_Leading to nowhere _

_I'm surrounded by nothingness _

_Full of loneliness and darkness _

_The road slowly turns cleaner _

_The mud seeping away _

_And I can see someone at the end of it _

_But I can't tell who it is _

_Because the person's standing in front of the sun _

_And their body is surrounded by light _

_I walk closer _

_Shielding my eyes from the bright sunlight _

_He seems so far away _

_I walk faster _

_But he never seems to get any closer _

_I run _

_Faster _

_And faster _

_And faster _

_As I get closer _

_I realize who it is _

_It's the boy with the sunshine hair _

_And the sky blue eyes _

_A grin on his face _

_His laughter ringing across the empty space _

_But behind those laughing eyes _

_Hold sadness _

_And loneliness _

_I feel a jerk in my heart _

_I feel warmth in my body _

_What is this feeling? _

_Is this love? _

_For a friend? _

_Or for something more? _

_I want to find out _

_So I run faster _

_To get closer to him _

_I'm almost there _

_But right before I reach him _

_He stops smiling _

_And his face twists into a snarl _

_He spits on the floor _

_Looking at me with hatred in his eyes _

_Turns around _

_And walks away _

_I reach out for him _

_Calling his name _

_Again _

_And again _

_And again _

_But he doesn't come back _

_He disappears behind the horizon _

_And I fall _

_I lay on the floor unmoving _

_With gashes on my body _

_And scratches on my face _

_From the glass I fell upon _

_Blood spills _

_I wait for darkness _

_But it doesn't come _

_I close my eyes _

_And suddenly _

_I hear someone calling me _

_"Sasuke…" _

_"Sasuke…" _

_"Sasuke…" _

_End Dream…_

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke jerked awake and sat up, "Huh?"

Naruto's face was an inch from his, "Class is over, let's go!"

Sasuke blushed, "Go?"

"Yeah! We have to go to math, come on!"

"Um…why are you waiting for me?" Sasuke asked, confused, Naruto had acted like he hated him, so why is he being nice now?

"Because, baka(3), I don't know where math is and nobody else would help me!"

"Oh. Well I hate to tell you this but…"

"FUCK YOU! Do you think you're too _good_ to help me or something! Well you can just go to hell like the rest of them!" Naruto screamed, and ran out of the classroom.

Sasuke stared after him, _'I was just going to tell you that I don't have math next…' _

_'I wonder what that dream meant though, do I really love him? I can't! Can I?'_

It's not that Sasuke has something against being gay, it's just that now's not a good time to have a crush. Ever since Itachi murdered his parents, Sasuke's been living with him. He doesn't approve of Itachi killing everyone of course, but he loved Itachi, and Itachi was the only one that cared about him anyways. Itachi started seeing this man, Orochimaru, about a month ago, and Sasuke hated him. Right now, Orochimaru's living with them, and he has made Sasuke's life difficult enough, he doesn't need a one sided love affair right now to add to the burden.

Sasuke sighed and gathered up his books, and walked to his next class. But as he stood outside of Room 209, French class, Sasuke decided to skip instead. It's not like he'll learn anything inside, he'll probably just sleep again.

Sasuke walked outside and was deep in thought when he tripped over something and fell on his face.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BAKA!"

Sasuke looked up and saw that what he tripped over was indeed Naruto, who was lying on his back watching the clouds – a habit he picked up from Shikamaru.

**_TBC..._**

(1) I don't mean a real mask; I mean the emotional one that he wears to cover up his real feelings.

(2) Ohayo-good morning

(3) Baka-idiot

So? You like? Review and let me know! And if you haven't already, read my other story!

Yay, I rewrote this chapter! I'm so happy!


	2. Why?

**Living Sunshine**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Naruto had a horrible past, a past untouched. Will Sasuke manage to uncover the truth, and make Naruto realize that love applies to anyone, no matter who or what gender you are? (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is a footnote at the end of the story)

_Name's POV _(point of view)

(A/N: author's notes)

**_song lyrics _**

Hana, I have a reason why everyone hate Naruto, and it's not because of his family history. You'll find out soon enough…

And hogo-chan, **the reason that Sasuke loved Naruto so quickly was because in a dream, your dream always reveals what's on your subconscious mind, in other words, what you're thinking deep down. And since Sasuke's subconscious is thinking that Sasuke loved Naruto, Sasuke suspects that maybe he does…** (the reason I bolded this is because I think it's a good question and people deserve to know the answer) Also, there's a reason why Naruto's so emotional…just read.

**List of Fame:**

Yaoilover S, BlueStar123, Teardrop on Fire, Hana, Kyuubi-kun, hogo-chan, and Tamara2187, thank you for reviewing.

Not that many people reviewed, but I wanted to write more :D aren't I nice?

Chapter 2: _Why?_

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and grumbled an apology, "Sorry."

Naruto stood up, "Next time your walking, watch it!"

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"I said okay."

"I know. No one's…no one's ever listened to me before…"

"Why not?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke weirdly, "What do you mean why not? Don't you remember what happened?"

"No, what happened."

Naruto looked relieved, "Nothing."

"No really, what?"

"Nothing!"

Sasuke didn't press on the issue. "Why are you out here?"

Naruto's gaze became cold again, "Because you wouldn't tell me where math class is! Because _you_ think you're too _good_ for me!"

"I don't think I'm too good for you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me where math was?" Naruto shouted.

"Because I don't have math right now!" Sasuke shouted right back.

Naruto looked stunned, "Oh."

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto paused for a while, thinking about what to say. "Ne, Sasuke, I'm sorry for screaming at you."

"Hn."

"It's just that everybody always hates me."

"Why?"

Naruto paused again, "I don't know."

"Yes you do know! That's what I don't remember isn't it?"

"…"

Sasuke sighed again, "Fine. If you don't want to tell me, then I won't make you."

Sasuke sat down under the tree.

"Arigato(1)." Naruto whispered, and sat down beside Sasuke. "So why are _you_ out here?"

"Because."

"Because…?"

"Because I want to be out here."

"Yes but why?"

"Why do you have to know everything? It's not important!"

"Well it is to me!"

"Why?"

"…"

"See, you don't care. It's not important."

"JUST TELL ME!!!" Naruto screamed, his eyes becoming dark once more.

"Okay! Okay!" Sasuke said, throwing his hands up defensively, "Fine, I'll tell you, if you want to know so much. I just didn't want to go to French, it's so boring, and I thought that it's much better out here."

"Oh." Naruto said, turning back to normal, "I like it out here too."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, _'It's like he has some dark secret that I don't know about…'_

Naruto continued staring at the clouds.

"Naruto…"

Naruto turned around, "Huh?"

"Do you…?" Sasuke began, but stopped when he realized how rude he'd sound. _'Do you have some kind of problem or something?'_ "Never mind."

Naruto tilted his head and stared at Sasuke, as if seeing Sasuke in a different perspective would make him understand him better. "What?"

"Well," Sasuke began, unsure of what to say. He remembered what happened a second ago when he didn't answer Naruto's question, and he decided that he didn't want it to happen again, "Well, I was just wondering. Do you, um, are you busy Friday night?" _'Whoa, where did that come from? That was quick! I just met him, how can I be asking him out?'_

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he grew another head, "Wh…what?" he stuttered.

_'Well, there's no turning back now!'_ "Are you busy Friday night?"

"N…no, why?"

"I was, um, wondering, if you wanted to go see a movie with me, or…or, come over?" Sasuke added, unsure.

"Of course!" Naruto replied, with a huge grin on his face. "What time?"

Sasuke was about to reply when a huge group of fan girls and fan boys rushed out of school and surrounded them, cracking their knuckles, anger and hatred in their eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU STAY HERE ALONE WITH SASUKE-KUN?"

"YOU MONSTER!!!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! JUST DIE AND GO TO HELL!!! NOBODY WANTS YOU AROUND HERE!!!"

"YEAH YEAH, LEAVE SASUKE-KUN ALONE!!! HE DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU!!!"

"A RAT DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU!!!"

"WE'RE WARNING YOU, IF YOU _EVER_ _DARE_ GO NEAR SASUKE-KUN AGAIN, WE'LL HUNT YOU DOWN, CUT YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES, AND FEED YOU TO THE DOGS!!!"

"WE'LL CARVE OUT EACH PEACE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY, SO THAT YOU WILL FEEL THE SAME PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED US!!!"

Naruto's eyes began to well up with tears. Sasuke tried to stop him, but Naruto ran away before he had a chance to catch him.

The fan girls and the fan boys continued shouting curses at Naruto, and then they turned back to Sasuke and began swooning over him.

"Oh my god, Sasuke are you okay?"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I swear if I ever catch him I'll kill him for you."

Twitch.

"That fucking bastard doesn't know what's good for him."

Twitch.

"Yeah, he deserves to die."

"SHUT UP!!!" Sasuke blew up, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHAT'S SO HORRIBLE ABOUT NARUTO ANYWAYS? YOU ALL ACT LIKE HE'S SOME KIND OF MONSTER OR SOMETHING, BUT HE'S JUST LIKE ALL OF US, SO JUST SHUT UP!!!"

Everyone stared at Sasuke, stunned.

_Meanwhile…_

Naruto ran away, to get away from all the cussing, to get away from all the pain. They were yelling at him again, reminding him of things he didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember those faces, full of sadness, disbelief, pain, and betrayal; their mouths agape as if silently asking, "Why?". Naruto clutched his head, which was hurting from all the painful memories. Memories he wished were long forgotten.

He looked back at the group, now surrounding Sasuke. He knows that they're talking about him, because he can hear them. They were so loud, the whole school could hear them. _'What were they doing here anyways? Sasuke and I were having a moment! Now they'll tell Sasuke what happened, and Sasuke will never want to talk to me again. I bet he's agreeing with them now about what a monster I am. I hate him! I hate them all!!!'_

Naruto ran away, so he didn't hear Sasuke's outburst. If he had, I'm sure he would have felt much better.

_Back with Sasuke in Sasuke's POV_

What the hell was wrong with that stupid fan club? It's like they have a sixth sense or something! It's like "OMG, MY SASUKE SENSES ARE TINGLING, THAT MONSTER NARUTO'S WITH HIM!!! AND THEY'RE HAVING A MOMENT!!!" and then everyone runs out to save me and expect me to love them all and be eternally grateful, and thank them all with wonderful sex.

Whoa, that was strange! I have _no_ idea where that came from. I'm surprising myself a lot today, first the dream, than asking Naruto out, than this. Arrgh, I hate those people! Why do they hate Naruto so much?

Oh wait, I think I saw Naruto hanging out with Shikamaru at lunch today, I'll go ask him!

_Ten minutes later…_

"SHIKAMARU!!!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

A door on the balcony of 14 Kumo(2) Dr. opened, and Shikamaru came out, rubbing his head, obviously just getting up from a nap, "Neh, what are you yelling about? You're so troublesome."

"Shikamaru, you're Naruto's friend right?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied, now wide awake, "Why? Did something happen?"

"Not exactly. Can you tell me what happened with him that made everyone hate him so much?"

"Sorry Sasuke, no can do, I don't think Naruto wants you to know. Why don't you try asking him?"

"I did, but he won't tell me."

"Well sorry, but I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait until he's ready." Shikamaru said, and turned to go back inside.

"Wait!"

Shikamaru turned back, "What now?"

"Can I come up? I want to talk to you about something."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "I told you I'm not going to tell you about Naruto's past."

"I know. It's not about that."

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine, I'll be right down."

**_TBC…_**

(1) Arigato means thank you

(2) Kumo means cloud in Japanese. I did that for Gaara in my last story too, his street was something Subure St., and Subure means sand. Yep.

Ooooooo, I wonder what Sasuke wants to talk to Shikamaru about?

No really, it's not that perverted. It's more like a serious issue. Okay, not really, but yeah. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure what it is yet, I just put it there because, well, I did.:D

I fixed like 2 parts or something. You know what, I give up. Maybe I'll try rewriting this later, but now, I think I'll just go back to continuing the fic…


	3. How Could You?

**Living Sunshine**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Naruto had a horrible past, a past untouched. Will Sasuke manage to uncover the truth, and make Naruto realize that love applies to anyone, no matter who or what gender you are? (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is a footnote at the end of the story)

_Name's POV _(point of view)

(A/N: author's notes)

**_song lyrics _**

Janine, to answer your question, what happens is Sasuke and Naruto accidentally kissed right? And all the crazy yaoi fangirls decided, well, OMG THEY KISSED IN THE SERIES THEY JUST ABSOLUTELY MUST BE TOGETHER!!! That's my assumption, so yeah. They don't actually fall in love.

Mercury Bohemian, I tried to see what you're talking about, but I couldn't find mistakes. I hate editing anyways.

Sorry I didn't update for a while, well you may not think it's that long, but compared with my other updates, it's long.

Oh, by the way, I kind of changed the story…you know, the plot and everything. It's no longer a normal high school fic.

**List of Fame:**

Diana, PuNkRoCkBuNnY182, Yaoilover S, Mercury Bohemian, Half-Devil, Tamara2187, Janine, and shizuka-na-korosu. Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 3: _How Could You?_

Shikamaru opened the door and let Sasuke in. Sasuke walked inside and followed Shikamaru up to his apartment.

"So Sasuke, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well on the way here, I was thinking."

"And?"

"Well, you know how I came to the US to get away from Itachi right?"

"Yeah…"

"Shikamaru, how did he find out where I was?" Sasuke asked, slowly and carefully.

"I…"

"You told him didn't you?"

"I…"

"Don't you fucking dare deny it. You were the only one who knew I was here, if you didn't tell him, then how did he know I was here?"

"Sasuke…"

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Itachi has connections, he could have found out another way."

"Yes Shikamaru, _could have_, but he didn't, he didn't have to, since you _told_ him!"

"But Sasuke, you don't understand…"

"Yes I do! You fucking betrayed me! How could you fucking _do_ something like that? I thought we were supposed to be friends!" Sasuke screamed, getting mad that Shikamaru could do something like that.

"Sasuke, I…"

"You know what, just SHUT UP!!! I don't ever want to talk to you again!" With that, Sasuke stormed out of Shikamaru's apartment, slamming the door on his way out.

Shikamaru ran his hand through his hair(1), _'How troublesome…'_

Sasuke shuffled his feet, walking on the street. It's almost empty right now, every once in a while a car would drive by, and an old lady would cross the street, but other than that, everything was peaceful, and quiet.

Sasuke walked down the street, hands in his pockets, mumbling to himself. "Who the fuck does he think he is anyways? Ruining my life for no reason at all! What have _I_ done to him? What the _fuck_ have I _ever_ done to him? I thought we were fucking friends, fuckass. The fucking dipshit, asshole, shithead, bastard, fuckass, back-stabbing, mother-fucking son of a bitch!!! He's just a tight-assed, fucked up…"

Suddenly, a head-splitting, blood-hurtling scream was heard coming from an alleyway nearby. Sasuke stopped his cussing and began searching for the source of the scream. He could hear voices, and as he got closer and closer, he could hear them more clearly.

"You fucking son of a bitch! You fucking think you could mess with us? Shut the fuck up and make it easier on your self, or we're gonna make this hurt like hell, and you won't be able to stand up for a _month_!"

Sasuke could literally _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"No… please…" A pathetic whisper sounded out.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, _'Naruto!'_

"You're fucking pathetic you know that? Nobody fucking wants you! Nobody fucking cares. Even if you fucking scream, and someone does hear you, they wouldn't care about you! For all they care, you can _die_ a million times over, so shut up you little cunt and let me…"

The guy didn't get to finish as Sasuke threw a fierce punch in his face. "Shut the fuck up! There's people who care! Don't talk about things you don't know!"

The guy staggered, getting up again, "Oh, what do you have here, a pretty boy?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Shut. Up."

The guy laughed to his friend and spat, "Hehe, a sissy boy and a bitch, it must be our lucky day."

His friend laughed too. Sasuke lunged at them both and stuck a knife through each of their hearts. "I warned you. But you didn't listen."

After living with Itachi for so long, Sasuke learned to always have a weapon nearby. You never know when you might need it. Even if Sasuke won't kill Itachi, he'll need the protection from the people that hangs around Itachi. See, it's not really Itachi that Sasuke hates, even though Itachi was the one who murdered his family. No matter what Itachi did, Sasuke would always love him, because he was the only family he had left, and he wasn't about to destroy it. What Sasuke really hated, was the trouble that came with living with Itachi. The dangerous people he worked with, and the perverted freaks who try to rape him the second they see him. Sasuke's learnt from practice to never trust anybody, and always keep a weapon, just in case.

Blood spilt from their wounds, and both men knelt over, clutching their hearts, their breaths short and painful, as a last resort to get some air into their lungs, as a last attempt to save their pitiful lives.

Sasuke glared at them, not feeling a twinge of guilt. He's killed a great number of people in his lifetime. He knows that it's not a good thing, but he doesn't ever regret it.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, who was lying on the ground with his clothes torn. He extends his hand and offers to help, but Naruto just stared blankly at him, as if unsure what he has to do. Finally he blinked, and realized the situation he was in. He realized that he was almost completely naked, and he blushed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _'Is he shy?'_ He smirked, _'he's so cute shy…'_

Naruto noticed the smirk, and his shyness was soon replaced by anger. Angry that Sasuke saved him, angry that he couldn't save himself, and angry that Sasuke was laughing at his discomfort.

Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away, "I don't need your help." But as soon as those words left his mouth, his legs became wobbly and he fell.

Sasuke extended his arm again, that smirk still on his face, "Do you need help?"

Naruto growled, "I said I don't need your help!" And he attempted to get up again, but when he fell again, Sasuke reached out and caught him.

Naruto blushed even redder than last time, and tried to protest. But talking is not a function he could perform at a time like this. His brain was turned to mush, and his eyelids are heavy. He snuggled closer into Sasuke and feel into a dead faint.

**_TBC…_**

(1) In my fic, Shikamaru let's his hair down instead of pulling it up in a ponytail.

I had a bit of trouble with that list of swear words, I couldn't come up with any more! Does anyone know where I can find a list of them? It'd be kool :D

Awwww, I liked this chapter. It was…different. Yeah, as I said, the context is changing, and now there are going to be more sadness and action…I think.

Anyways, review please!


	4. Challenge

**Living Sunshine**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Naruto had a horrible past, a past untouched. Will Sasuke manage to uncover the truth, and make Naruto realize that love applies to anyone, no matter who or what gender you are? (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. Oh and the poems belong to me too.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is a footnote at the end of the story)

_Name's POV _(point of view)

(A/N: author's notes)

**_song lyrics _**

hogo-chan, as much as I love it when gay guys go home and just fuck away, I can't. Because I want this story to have a plot, not just mindless sex, and in order to do that, I need a few more chapters before they can begin to fuck like rabbits. :D hehe...can't wait. Just out of curiosity, why don't you create a fanfiction account? Since you like it so much. You can be my writing buddy! Okay maybe not, but you can get all the ideas out of your head...

Yes Yaoilover S, it is very cute.

Tamara2187, fuckass turned out to be a very addictive word and I just kept saying it. It was my word of the week along with awesome and dude.

Redroseprincess678, I agree with you totally, they're totally in denial!

Jiyu Hatell Kodai: Thanks dude, I'll check it out.

For the past week, I've downloaded so much hentai I'm sick of naked guys. I've seen waaaaaaaaay too many of them. But they were very good. YEAH, GAY HENTAI ALL THE WAY!

You know, I'm very _un_secretive. I told so many people in my class that I watched that...

That's a very stupid thing to do, neh?

Anyways, on with the story!

**List of Fame:**

Many thanks to hogo-chan, shizuka-na-korosu, Yaoilover S, Tamara2187, Redroseprincess678, WindDragon0131, Jiyu Hatell Kodai, emily, and gothangel123. Glad you like the story.

Chapter 4: _Challenge _

_Sasuke's POV _

I sat on a chair, watching the blond mess sleep on my bed. Naruto's been asleep for nearly three days now, and I'm beginning to wonder if he'll ever wake up. I considered taking him to the hospital, but every time I try to pick him up, he'd latch on to me and drag me down to sleep with him. Trust me, I tried dragging him to the hospital attached to me, but we couldn't walk through the door without my legs turning into jelly and my brain turning into mush. He's just so cute asleep. I hope he's okay though, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him. Besides, I still need to find out what the big secret was.

I sighed and looked at him again, his blond hair resting against his angelic face. I reach out my hand to stroke his cheek, but right before I reach him, his eyelids flickered and I drew back my hand as if I was burnt. He looked around confusingly until his eyes finally focused on me. "S…Sasuke?"

_'Thank god.'_ "Hn?"

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house."

"And why the fuck am I here?"

I was hurt. It was as if he struck me across the face. _'He hates me…'_ I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say.

"Well?"

I still couldn't say anything. I just sat there, staring at him. It's as if someone stapled my mouth shut.

"Jeez man, what the fuck is your problem? Why the fuck am I here?"

"Because, dobe, you're an idiot who couldn't take care of himself without me." I almost flinched. I can't believe I said that. I could've sworn I saw a look of sadness flicker across his face. But it was gone as quickly as it came and was replaced by a look of anger.

"Well I didn't fucking ask you to save me!"

"You were practically begging me to."

Naruto's eye twitched. "SHUT UP! I'm leaving!"

Naruto jumped out of bed, yelped, and jumped back in bed clutching the covers. "Why am I naked?" He asked carefully.

I blushed, "Because your clothes were soaked in blood."

"Yeah right, I bet you're a fucking pervert and just wanted to see my body!"

"Hn. Like I'd want to see _that_ body." I said sarcastically. _'THAT'S NOT TRUE! I LOVE YOUR BODY, I JUST WANNA FUCK IT!'_ My inner voice practically screamed. I ignored it. I can't tell Naruto how much I love him; he'll just be disgusted with me. After all, he _does_ hate me. I inwardly sighed, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Well you're body's not that much of prize either!" Naruto retorted.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

I walked towards him. _'Worst come to worst, I can just say I never back down from a challenge, right?'_ I grabbed his chin and forced my lips upon his, kissing him to the best of my ability. My other hand reached out, bringing his hand to my crotch and moved it up and down. I moaned into the kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened and he struggled. It hurt me that he was resisting so much, but I wasn't about to give up. I kissed him harder, and gently stroked him. Finally he gave in and leaned into the kiss. It took all my self-control to pull away from him and say, "You don't seem to mind it so much. I'd say you rather like it."

Naruto reached up and touched his lips, "W…why did you do that?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Because, dobe, I never back down from a challenge." I smirk and walk out of the room, my heart throbbing against my chest, my hands aching to touch him, caress him, and fuck him. But I can't. Even if he didn't seem to mind it at the moment, he'll hate me for it later. If we do have sex, I want him to be willing. Right now I have to go relieve myself.

_Naruto's POV_

_Naruto's Dream…_(1)

_Sitting on this broken swing  
Alone and so afraid  
Watching all the other kids  
The pain will never fade _

_I don't get what makes me  
So different from the rest  
I guess they'll never accept me  
I guess it's for the best _

_Every time I'm walking here  
They'd look at me and stare  
As though I am a monster  
Too horrific to compare _

_Staring in the distance  
Watching from afar  
Look at all the pain you've caused  
Look at this deep scar _

_Every day I hope  
For love and for care  
But all I get in return  
Is sadness and despair _

_End Dream… _

Black.

That's all I see, black. Darkness consuming me. I can't see anything but this hazy smoke in front of me. Blocking out all senses.

I see something, and struggle to open my eyes. My eyelids flutter, and I open them, the bright light blinding me. I look around the room, confused as to where I was, until my eyes focused on a figure, "S…Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

_'He's so emotionless towards me…he's just like everyone else. He hates me…' _"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're at my house."

"And why the fuck am I here?" I can't let him hear what I truly want to say, or see how weak I truly am. So I substitute it with harsh words and bitter blows.

He didn't say anything. Does he really hate me so much that he won't even talk to me?

"Well?" I ask, hoping for an answer, anything except for the awkward silence. But I get nothing in return. He just sits there, staring at me.

"Jeez man, what the fuck is your problem? Why the fuck am I here?" I'm getting annoyed. I hate this. I hate it! I hate how everyone hates me! I just wish it'd end, I just wish it never happened…

"Because, dobe, you're an idiot who couldn't take care of himself without me." I was crushed. He really does hate me. I start to get mad, "Well I didn't fucking ask you to save me!"

"You were practically begging me to."

My eye twitched, "SHUT UP! I'm leaving!"

I jumped out of bed, but realized something very disturbing, yelped, and jumped back in bed, where I can hide behind the covers. "Why am I naked?" I ask carefully.

I could've sworn he blushed.

"Because your clothes were soaked in blood."

"Yeah right, I bet you're a fucking pervert and just wanted to see my body!" _'I know that's not true, but my mouth was just moving by itself, I couldn't stop it!' _

"Hn. Like I'd want to see _that_ body." He said sarcastically, "Don't flatter yourself."

_'He didn't have to be so harsh about it!'_ I blinked back my tears and retorted, "Well you're body's not that much of prize either!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

He walked towards him. _'Why? What's he doing? No! Go away!' _He grabbed my chin and forced his lips on mine, kissing me, his tongue caressing the inside of my mouth. My brain wasn't working. It was my first kiss and I wasn't prepared for it. His other hand reached out, bringing my hand to his crotch and moved it up and down. He moaned into the kiss.

The moan awakened something inside of me. My eyes widened and I struggled. I couldn't stand it! This was probably some sick joke again, just like what those guys were doing to me before! They just want me to think that there's actually someone who loves me, and than crush my dreams! Laughing at me, like it was pathetic that I even _thought_ someone could love me. My eyes begin to water. He kissed him harder, and stroked me. I finally gave in and leaned into the kiss. I couldn't help it. He was just so good!

But just as I did that, he pulled away and said, "You don't seem to mind it so much. I'd say you rather like it."

_'Here it comes, the laugh.'_ I reached up and touched my lips, "W…why did you do that?"

"Because, dobe, I never back down from a challenge." He smirked and walked out of the room. I stared after him. My tears spilling down my cheeks. _'I knew it…he didn't love me after all. I was so stupid! How could I have done that! Now he'll laugh at me, just like everyone else!'_

I dropped to the floor, my legs unable to support me anymore. I curl up into the fetal position and cried, my sobs raking through me, clawing gashes through my insides, ripping holes in my heart.

_My body is so empty  
So dark  
And cold  
Not filled with happiness  
And laughter  
As one would've thought  
Instead it's a lonely pit  
Burying my deepest emotions _

_And this mask that I wear  
This smile  
This laugh  
Is just used to cover up my sadness _

_Pranks  
Jokes  
Stupidity  
It's all fake  
I'm sad  
Hurt  
Angered  
At how much people hate me  
For no reason at all  
What have I done to them?  
What have I said?  
What have I committed?  
To make them hate me so much? _

_I don't understand  
Why they're so mean  
Why they treat me like this  
Treat me like shit  
Treat me like crap  
Like the dirt under their nails  
Like an insignificant speck of dust _

_I cry  
I scream  
I laugh  
I die  
What can I do?  
To end this?  
What can I say?  
To stop this?  
This taunting  
Bullying  
Hating... _

**_TBC…_**

(1) I know it's weird that Naruto's dream is a poem, but dreams are different for everyone. And Naruto's just happen to be a wild mass of emotions. And rather than a whole bunch of words that don't make sense, I decided to organize it in a poem. (Actually I wrote this before; I just thought that it'd fit, so I put it in.)

Oh by the way, if you didn't read the Naruto's POV because you thought there's no point since it's the same as Sasuke's POV. Read it. It contains Naruto's feelings and experiences. I'm not sure, but it might be useful information to understand the later chapters.

Wheeeeeeeee, long chapter! Reply people, or no update! Hehe…

Hey dudes, I was just rereading my story, and I realized that the first few chapters _REALLY REALLY_ sucked. So now I'm going to go back and rewrite it. So Chapter 5 won't be coming out for a while. Because, well, my teacher just changed the due date on this _HUGE_ project that we had to do from the end of February to the end of January, and I didn't even start it. So now, I have to do a _LOT_ of homework, and I have to rewrite all the chapters. So it will be a while. Be patient okay? And please reread the first few chapters when I finish rewriting them, it'll be different, and might effect the outcome of the story.


	5. Accident

**Living Sunshine**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Naruto had a horrible past, a past untouched. Will Sasuke manage to uncover the truth, and make Naruto realize that love applies to anyone, no matter who or what gender you are? (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. Oh and the poems belong to me too.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is a footnote at the end of the story)

_Name's POV _(point of view)

(A/N: author's notes)

**_song lyrics _**

Yaoilover S, more action will come, very soon.

Hogo-chan, no problem, I'm lazy too, that's why I haven't emailed you yet, I'm too lazy to. Neh… Anyways, Sasuke's acting cold when he likes Naruto because he thinks Naruto hates him, because that's how Naruto's acting. And he was too busy thinking about his throbbing dick to notice Naruto crying, besides, haven't you ever heard of "silent" crying? And I'll write, someday…hehe…

Tamara2187, it's not that big of a deal, because like all un-angst fics, the stupid misunderstandings always work out in the end.

Ghostninja85, I mostly relay on my author alerts too, but I sometimes go and read others…when I'm checking to see if my story is still on the first page :P

**Hehe…my long review lecture again! When I last checked, there were 34 people who have me on author alert. Yet, when I check the number of reviews I have, there is only about 8 per chapter. This is _not_ a lot. I mean, it's understandable if I have 8 people who have me on author alert and 8 people who review, but that's not the case. You 26 people who don't review, I don't get why you don't! I mean, it doesn't take long. If you are a fanfiction writer as well – which I'm pretty sure you are if you have an account – then you should know how good reviews make you feel. When you guys don't review, it's like there's no motivation. And I know that sometimes people are too lazy, but I'm not asking for multi-page essays, I just want a simple one word review. Anything's fine. Unlike at school, it's the amount that counts, not the content. So review, and it will make me feel _sooooooo_ much better about myself and my story. Please. I'm asking nicely! :D**

**Also, I want people to know that I rewrote chapter one, so go and reread it, because it's waaaaaaay better! Oh, and if you didn't review for chapter one, review it now :D It's still not awesome though, I might re-rewrite it again some day. Hehe… **

**List of Fame:**

Many thanks to Yaoilover S, hogo-chan, Tamara2187, ghostninja85, chichi167, and Kanemoshi for reviewing. Oh wait, I think Rurouni Linda reviewed too. I'm not sure, because it's for chapter 3, but I think I remember her reviewing after I wrote chapter 4. Oh well…

Chapter 5: _Accident _

_Sasuke's POV _

I looked around the class, searching for Naruto. Where is he? Is he mad at me? Maybe I shouldn't have done that yesterday… I sighed. I hope he's not too angry with me, I don't think I can stand it if he hates me even more than he already does…

The class room door opened. _'Is it Naruto?'_ My heart beat faster, hoping that it was. But it was just Shikamaru.

Shikamaru walked towards me and stopped in front of my desk, "Yo Sasuke."

"What do you want?" I ask, annoyed.

"…"

"Well?"

"I need to talk to you."

"No."

"It's important."

"I said no!"

"It's about Naruto."

"…" _'Naruto?'_

"…"

"What about him?"

Shikamaru looked around, "Let's talk outside."

"Why can't we talk here?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Just come."

I grunt, but got up and followed Shikamaru anyways.

When we arrived outside the classroom, Shikamaru smashed me against the wall and looked me straight in the eyes, "What did you do?"

I didn't say anything.

"What did you do?" Shikamaru repeated himself, his grip on my shoulder tightening.

"I…" I didn't know how to tell him.

"TELL ME!!!" Shikamaru said, slamming me hard against the lockers.

I cry out in pain and push him away, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because Naruto came to my house crying!"

_'Crying?'_ "Did he say why?"

"If he did, why would I be asking you?" He was annoyed, I could tell.

"I didn't think that he'd cry." I said softly.

"Well he did! What did you do?"

"That's none of your business! What happens between us stays between us!"

"Fine. But whatever you did, Naruto was very upset."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Shikamaru said, and began to walk away.

"No wait!"

Shikamaru turned around, "What?"

"Do you know where Naruto is?"

"I think he went to the park."

"Thanks."

I stood there for a while, thinking over what he said. _'Did my kiss really affect Naruto that much?'_ He hated me so much, why would he cry over something like that?(1)

All of the sudden, I break into a run(2). _'Naruto!'_

_Meanwhile…_

At a rundown playground, sits a swing made of a broken tire; old, patched, and deflated. Sitting beside it, is a broken pipe; covered with rust and dirt. This was Naruto's sanctuary, a place where he can go to sort out his feelings. Before, he came here when the beatings got too bad, and when the pain brought back memories, memories he wished he could forget. But this time, there were no physical pains, just the everlasting emotional one. One that he fought to get rid of, but never could. One that he wished would just disappear.

Naruto sat on the old swing, hanging from an old oak tree. He liked this place, because it reminded him of himself. The place was, unwanted, unappreciated, and abused, but yet it continues to exist, like an old pine left standing in the middle of a lighting storm, surrounded by millions upon millions of fallen trees. But now, Naruto feels like he was breaking, his shell cracking, his mask falling apart.

_Every time you come  
It cracks a little more  
Piece by piece it falls away  
Till its there no more_

Gone's my smile of happiness  
Replaced by something new  
Showing how I feel inside  
My feelings shinning through

I look into the mirror  
To see my happy face  
But all I see staring back at me  
Is my heart without the lace

Without the fancy wrappings  
without the perfect smile  
the only thing that I can see  
is sadness and denial

you've shown me not to be afraid  
and show off my true side  
so the pieces just break away  
washed off into the tide

_Naruto's POV_

Why did he do that? Why did he have to kiss me, and make me so confused? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I know he was just using me, and laughing at how naïve I was, but I can't help but feel happy when he did that. And I felt so peaceful in his embrace, I wished that that moment could go on forever…

I heard car tires screech, and doors slamming, followed by worried and panicked voices. I listen harder, trying to figure out what the problem was, and was greeted by the sounds of sirens. My heart began beating faster, _'what happened?'_ I wondered. _'Did someone get hurt?'_

I jumped off of the swing and ran towards the scene of the accident. When I arrived, I saw someone being placed on a stretcher, but I didn't know who it was. I tried asking people around me, but they just all looked at me with hatred. I try to rush forward to see who it was, but I was just pushed back. Suddenly, I spot Gaara, whose eyes were glowing violet, like it was whenever he…

**_TBC…_**

(1) Sasuke's really dense neh? ::shakes head:: I don't believe him! See, I wanted to make him un-dense, but it would ruin the story. If everyone was logical, there would be no fun in this :D

(2) You know how in anime, they stay there, like they're in shock or something, and then they just start running, with tears flowing in the wind? Well, this is just like that, except no tears.

If the poems don't match, don't blame me, just skip them, because I wrote them before, and I'm just trying to incorporate them into the story :P

MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I left not one, but _two_ cliffies in _one_ chapter!!! Aren't I smart and evil? HAHAHAHAHA!!! Now the only way you can find out who is in the stretcher and what Gaara really is is by reviewing!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! So read my nice little review lecture, listen to its advice, and review!


	6. Amnesia

**Living Sunshine**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Naruto had a horrible past, a past untouched. Will Sasuke manage to uncover the truth, and make Naruto realize that love applies to anyone, no matter who or what gender you are? (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. Oh and the poems belong to me too.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is an author's note at the end of the story)

_Whoever's POV _(point of view)

- (scene break)

**_song lyrics _**

Sorry for not updating so long, but I had a deadline for school and I had to rush over the weekend, so I apologize, and here's the next chapter!

**List of Fame:**

Many thanks to ghostninja85, hogo-chan, Tamara2187, passionatedeath, shizuka-na-korosu, Kyuubi-kun, and manga-lover123 for reviewing.

Chapter 6: _Amnesia _

Naruto sees Gaara at the edge of the crowd, eyes glowing a deep shade of violet(1). Like Naruto, Gaara have the power to curse people by knowing their names(2).

Naruto sighed, _'I wonder who it was this time? I hope he didn't hurt the guy too badly._' Gaara doesn't do anything halfway; the last person that crossed with him died the day after. Another thing about Gaara is that he only uses his power for Naruto. Every time someone would pick on him or make fun of him, Gaara would give them hell. Naruto didn't like the fact that these people were hurt because of him, and tried to stop Gaara, but his attempts were futile.

Naruto and Gaara were twins; their mother was a prostitute that worked in the local whorehouse. Her first baby was with a man named Masakazu. Her name was Hana(1), and when she was born, she shocked the inside of her mother's womb. From that moment on, Hana's mother hated her. When Hana was a month old, her mother finally cracked, and killed her. Hana was diagnosed with SBS (Shaken Baby Syndrome(4)) but the killer was never found. Two years later, Hana's mother got pregnant again and had fraternal twins, Naruto and Gaara. Gaara was about an hour older than Naruto, and during that hour, their mother tossed and turned, her body raking with pain. When Naruto was finally born, his mother died of massive bleeding, leaving Naruto and Gaara to the orphanage.

After five year, a man turned up and said that he was their father. Naruto and Gaara were led away from the orphanage and dragged into a new life. They thought that a life with a father would be better, and that they wouldn't be lonely anymore, and in a way, it was. But it didn't stay that way very long. When Naruto turned six, his father found out about the cause for their mother's death, and from then on, life for Naruto has been hell.

-

Gaara blinked, his eyes turning back to its original emerald green, and turned around to look at Naruto.

"Who was it this time?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean!"

"On the contrary, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Quit playing dumb Gaara, who did you curse!"

"…"

"Tell me!"

"Sasuke."

"What?" Naruto blinked, confused.

"Sasuke." Gaara repeated, "I cursed Sasuke."

"Why?" Naruto whispered, his eyes widening.

"Because he made you cry. Nobody makes you cry without having to pay for it."

"Gaara…" Naruto began, stopping mid-sentence. He took a step forward and slapped him.

Gaara's didn't move, eyes remaining emotionless. "I only did it for you."

"I know." Naruto whispered, and ran off.

Gaara just stood there, not knowing what to do.

-

Naruto sat in the flimsy hospital chair, hands resting on his knees. He glanced briefly at the body lying in front of him, motionless, as if its soul has been lifted away.

For the umpteenth time, he felt the tears well up in his eyes again. He reached up and tried to wipe it away, but it just wells up again.

Suddenly, the body before him stirs, making Naruto look up in alarm. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, but unlike before, the eyes hold no emotion, as if his very being was stolen. Sasuke blinked, his eyes devoid of emotion, they were nothing but empty pools of darkness.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked.

"You're at the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because you were hit by a car."

"Oh."

Silence.

"You don't remember anything?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"No."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Sasuke thought for a bit, "I…I don't know."

"Think harder."

Sasuke paused again, "The only thing I remember is me playing with aniki when I was five, and then a red flash. I don't know any more."

"Y…you don't remember anything?"

"No."

"What about four years ago?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why? Did something happen four years ago?"

"No." Naruto replied quietly.

"Okay."

They just sat there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes, until Sasuke spoke again, "Who are you?"

"Naruto."

"Are we friends?"

Naruto paused, "Yeah. Yeah we are."

"I see."

**_TBC…_**

(1) I'm sick of red eyes whenever something weird happens. I mean, they're kool but way too cliché.

(2) That power is from Fruits Basket. Hana's little brother could do it. He was so cute!

(3) Once again named after Hana from Fruits Basket because of the powers. Hehe…I love Hana, she's so KOOL! People think she's creepy, but I think she's just amazing and I'd LOVE to have her power!

(4) Shaken Baby Syndrome is a form of child abuse, it is when a baby was badly shaken and their brain was bashed against their skull. 25-30 of these babies die from their injures.

I wonder if Naruto will take advantage of poor Sasuke? We'll have to see.

I know it's very obvious that he will, but to tell you the truth, he might not. I haven't decided yet. Review and whatever….

Mwahahaha, another chapter rewritten! Okay, so it's not that different, but it's…a little better…


	7. A Dedication to Gaara

**Living Sunshine**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Naruto had a horrible past, a past untouched. Will Sasuke manage to uncover the truth, and make Naruto realize that love applies to anyone, no matter who or what gender you are? (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. Oh and the poems belong to me too.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is an author's note at the end of the story)

_Whoever's POV _(point of view)

(scene break)

**_song lyrics _**

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A MONTH BUT I WAS REALLY LAZY AND I DIDN'T WANT TO! (At least I'm honest right?) Anyways, today I just downloaded the new Naruto anime – episode 124 – and I just saw the best thing ever!

**_GAARA'S BACK! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! I'M SO HAPPY THAT THERE IS NO WORD TO DESCRIBE IT! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE GAARA! HE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER EVER! I CAN'T WAIT TILL NEXT THURSDAY WHEN I GET TO SEE HIM AGAIN! HE LOOKS OLDER AND HOTTER AND WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY SEXIER AND I LOVE HIM! _**

This inspired me to write another chapter, but it also made me realize something. I am completely in love with a person who I will never meet, never talk to, never get to hug, or kiss, or do obscene things with. I am in love with someone who doesn't even exist! I also realized that seeing him, even for just a split second (which is how long I saw him for), made me happier than all of those times I was reading yaoi hentai manga altogether. I was happier with just a glance at Gaara than I was when I get to see guys fuck. That is unbelievable! I cannot believe that! It made me really sad to realize that I'll never meet him. Hopefully, some time in my life, I'll meet someone just like him in real life.

**List of Fame:**

Thank you, hakusgurl, Yaoilover S, ghostninja85, Shizuka Ketsurui, Tamara2187, hogo-chan, Kirby, Nejidragon, kitsune-deemon, Generally Maz, AnOtic, naruchan, and Kanemoshi, for taking the time out of your busy day to review for my insignificant story.

Chapter 7: A Dedication to Gaara

Sasuke and Naruto sat in the quiet hospital room, talking about pointless things, just happy with each other's presence.

A knock came from the entrance, and Gaara walked in.

Naruto glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Is he someone you know?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Naruto replied, "He's nobody."

Gaara looked hurt, "Sorry."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I said I'm sorry." Gaara repeated, "I thought he was hurting you."

"It still doesn't make what you did right!" Naruto screamed.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, "Who was hurting you?"

Naruto turned around, "No one. Gaara just assumed it. That's all."

"So you do know him."

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You said you didn't know him."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Naruto." Gaara said, "I'm really sorry okay? I didn't know. You were so sad. I thought he was being mean to you. I just wanted to help."

"If you want to help then maybe you should just mind your own business!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara blinked, "I'm sorry." He said, hurt evident in his voice. "You're right. You're better off without me." He turned around and walked out, leaving the door ajar.

"No wait, Gaara. I didn't mean it that way!" Naruto said.

Gaara didn't listen. He just continued on his way, walking away from the reason of his existence.

_Gaara's POV_(1)

I guess he really doesn't need me after all. He has Sasuke now. He doesn't need me to make sure he isn't picked on. Sasuke will be there for him. That's all he needs. He doesn't need me. He doesn't want me.

I guess I've always thought that we'd stay together forever. I thought that I'd always be able to watch over him, making sure he's alright. Making sure he's okay. I thought that he would always be by my side, always needing me to hold his hand. I thought he'd stay that way forever, and always act the way he once did…

_Flashback… _

_"Get away from me you monster!" The woman cried, pushing away the small blond child clutching her skirt. _

_Naruto landed on the floor with a thud. Tears welled up in his eyes and he let them spill over his cheeks. _

_"Leave him alone!" Gaara yelled, standing firmly in front of Naruto. "Or I'll kill you!" _

_The woman scoffed, "You guys are monsters! Unwanted and uncared for. That's what you are. Get away from us! Leave! You're not welcome here!" _

_"I don't care what you think! As long as you don't hurt my brother, I won't hurt you! He never did anything to you!" _

_"He did by existing!" _

_Gaara narrowed his eyes. Slowly they turned purple. "You'll be sorry." _

_The woman backed away, scared. She had heard about what they were capable of, and she didn't want to experience it first hand. _

_Up on a balcony, a flower pot shook, and it fell, hitting her on the head. Her eyes widened as blood gushed out of her head, flowing over her flawless skin and trailing down her flowing hair. _

_She collapsed on the floor, blood pooling on the ground. _

_Naruto shivered and clutched onto Gaara's arm. Gaara smiled and led Naruto away from the murder scene. "You know I only do these things for you." _

_"I know." _

_"If there's anything wrong I want you to tell me okay? I'll always be here for you." _

_"Okay." Naruto answered. "Gaara?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Thanks." _

_End Flashback…_

I arrived at my favourite spot. It's the place I go to every time I need to think. Aboutfour years ago, right after it happened, Naruto got lost and I was looking for him. I found him here. I asked him what he was doing and…

_Flashback…_

**_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._**

_I climbed up the mountain and onto the cliff, branches and twigs scratching his skin. I was looking for Naruto._

_Naruto has been missing since last night and I couldn't find him no matter what! But somehow I just had a feeling that he would be here._

**_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._**

_I don't care what people do to me. I don't care how they treat me. As long as they leave Naruto alone, I'm happy. I don't need love. I don't need compassion. All I need is for him to be happy. If he's happy, I'm happy._

**_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

_As I climbed over the last rock, I see Naruto sitting on the edge, tears falling from his pale blue eyes. His hands clutched tightly to a picture._

**_Don't try to live so wise._**

_"Naruto?" I ask._

**_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._**

_Why are you crying?"_

_**Don't dry with fakes or fears,**_

_"It wasn't your fault."_

_**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. **_

_Naruto turned around, "Yes it was. Everything was my fault!"_(2)

**_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_**

_"You did what you had to do. It was their fault for treating you that way. You have your own life. You shouldn't stay in the shadows of what other people want. You have to stand up for yourself and not get knocked down by their insults. They deserved it."_

_"That still doesn't make it right to kill!"_

**_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._**

_"It doesn't matter. You did a good thing. You rid the world some of its trash."_(3)

"I'm not like you Gaara! I can't just kill anybody that gets in my way!"

**_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._**

_"Naruto. If you hate it so much, why did you do it?"_

_"I can't tell you."_

_"Yes you can! Don't you remember? I told you before, you can tell me anything!"_

_"…used me." Naruto muttered._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Dad…abused me."_

_I glared, "He what?"_

_"H…he would always beat me, telling me how it was my fault that mom died. He told me that no one wanted me and that everyone wished I would just die."_

**_Don't try to live so wise._**

_"Why didn't you tell anyone?" __I asked._

**_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._**

_"I…I didn't want dad to get in trouble." Naruto said, tears falling once more._

**_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_**

_"Don't cry Naruto." I said, and placed an arm around him, "What he did was horrible. He didn't deserve your love. Didn't I tell you Naruto? Love only yourself and fight only for yourself. That's what mom told us right before she died. Didn't you remember?"_

_Another thing about us is that we have an incredible memory. You may think this is a blessing, but it's not. It's a curse. Our lives were filled with misery and sadness. It would do Naruto some good if he could forget some things._

**_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

_"You'll only hate yourself if you don't."_

**_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

_"Thanks Gaara. For being here for me."_

_"That's what brothers are for."_

_End Flashback…_

I'm sitting on the cliff now, my legs dangling off the edge. I remember how sad he looked then, and how outraged I was to find out what dad did to him.

How can he look at himself in the morning after he has done such a thing?(4) How can he wake up in the morning and live with himself?

I remember how horrible I felt when I realized that I couldn't protect him. I wanted so badly to be there for him. And yet, all that happened right in front of me, and I couldn't do a thing.

And now that Naruto met Sasuke, he really won't need me anymore. I should just leave. He doesn't want me here anymore. He hates me…

I got up and stood at the edge of the cliff. I smile, "I love you Naruto" and stepped off.

**_TBC…_**

(1) Finally, it's about time I had one of these!

(2) Now you will know why people hate him and everything. The only thing that doesn't make sense is anything having to do with Sasuke. But don't worry, everything has its time.

(3) I really wanted to say "Remember the golden rule! Do onto others as you'd like others to do onto you. They treated you like crap so you'll treat them like crap!" Our school was pushing that rule way too much. I have it stuck in my head now. But that's true. If someone gives you crap, just shove it right back in their face.

(4) Just a note: Naruto's father never raped him. Ever.

Cliffy! HAHAHA! Any smart person would know what happens next. But whatever. Review please.

Throughout writing this story. I became more and more depressed. I guess that's why I made Gaara commit suicide. I was upset that I will never meet him and that I was in love with a non-existent person. :sighs: I'm so sad now!


	8. The Unspeakable

**Living Sunshine**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Naruto had a horrible past, a past untouched. Will Sasuke manage to uncover the truth, and make Naruto realize that love applies to anyone, no matter who or what gender you are? (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. Oh and the poems belong to me too.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is an author's note at the end of the story)

_Whoever's POV _(point of view)

(scene break)

**_song lyrics _**

**List of Fame:**

Thank you ghostninja85, Out of Shoeboxes and Dictating, Yaoilover S, inu's-girl-forever, ..., Tamara2187, hogo-chan, Lilsara723, Generally Maz, flclinutri, Joy, and Akito-kun, for reviewing.

As an answer to your reviews, Gaara is NOT dead. I repeat **_NOT_** dead :rolls eyes: I wouldn't kill someone if I love them. That's just stupid!

Chapter 8: The Unspeakable

With a smile on his face he whispered, "I love you" and fell off the cliff.

Gaara closed his eyes, bracing himself for the hit; the moment when all his worries will just disappear and he will be embraced by the darkness. But that moment never came. Gaara opened his eyes and looked up, becoming face to face with Naruto. Naruto pulled Gaara back onto his feet and looked away, not saying anything.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"Looking for you."

"I thought you hated me?"

"I didn't mean it! I was just angry! And you say _I'm_ dense." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

Gaara sighed, "You know I can't think logically when I'm around you. I can't help it. You're my only weakness."

"Yeah. That and your phobia of the dark." Naruto said, laughing. "Who would ever think that _you_ of all people would be scared of the dark?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "It's not funny! I couldn't sleep because of it!(1)"

Naruto laughed again, but the smile disappeared and his face turned serious, "You didn't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Kill yourself."

Gaara didn't say anything.

"Don't ignore me! Why did you do it?"

"Because you're the only reason of my existence. If you didn't need me anymore, I guess I didn't have a reason to live anymore..." Gaara said, looking away.

"Who said I didn't need you anymore?"

"You told me to get out..." Gaara mumbled.

"That doesn't mean I didn't love you anymore! You're my brother! I need you! Just because I'm spending some time with someone else doesn't mean I don't have time for you! I was just mad that you hurt someone important to me!"

Gaara became quiet again.

For a while they both just stood there, taking comfort in their peaceful silence. After a while, Gaara asked, "So you really love him huh?"

Naruto blushed, "W...what are you talking about?"

"Sasuke. You really love Sasuke. Right?"

"No." Naruto lied.

"Don't lie to me Naruto. You know you can tell me anything."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. I know. It's just that I don't really know myself. I'm not sure whether my feelings for him are that of a friend or more. I guess I just need more time to think about it."

"Maybe you should talk to Iruka-sensei." Gaara suggested.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, confused, "Why him?"

"Because he's gay too."

"He is?" Naruto asked, eyes wide.

"You didn't know?" Gaara quirked an imaginary eyebrow, "He's been dating Kakashi-sensei for a few years now."

"..." Naruto just sat there, stunned. He had no idea! Iruka-sensei had been his teacher ever since he came to this school, and he was always there for him. Never in his life had Naruto suspected that Iruka-sensei would be gay. So obviously, this is _very_ shocking news.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, waving his hand in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto blinked, "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit stunned."

"Uh...yeah. I'm fine." Naruto answered, "Anyways, you shouldn't try to kill yourself over something so stupid. Just talk to me if you feel that way."

"Well I _tried_ to talk to you, but you kicked me out!"

"Oh yeah. Hehe..." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "If you promise you'll give me a chance to tell you my side of the story, I promise I won't kill myself. Deal?"

"Deal."

_Meanwhile in the Konoha Hospital, Sasuke was sitting on his bed twiddling his thumbs and wondering what he was getting for lunch._(2)

_Anyways, twenty minutes later Naruto arrived at the apartment of Iruka._

_Naruto's POV _

I violently banged on Iruka-sensei's door yelling his name.

This is one of those times that I desperately need advice and he's the only one I can turn to. Plus Gaara just told me that he's gay (Iruka-sensei that is; I knew Gaara was gay ever since I woke up with him on top of me when I was eight. He apologized about that after, and I forgave him of course, but he never tried to do that again. A little part of my wondered what would've happened if he had…but I guess it's too late for anything now…). What am I supposed to think about that? I've known Iruka-sensei for so long and I didn't have the slightest clue about his sexual preferences!(3)

Nobody answered the door. Getting mad, I raised my hand to knock louder, but right before I did, I heard a soft moan coming from inside, causing the blood to drain from my face. But as I realized what they were doing inside, it all rushed right back again. I pressed my ear against the door, trying to hear who was inside, and just as Gaara had said. It was Kakashi-sensei.

You have _no_ idea how disturbing that was! Iruka-sensei was like the mother I never had, and now I find out that he was sleeping with my perverted teacher? That's horrible! It's almost as bad as when I accidentally walked in on Tsunade baa-chan and Ero-Sennin doing the unspeakable! And trust me. That was _not_ a pretty sight.

With all previous questions for Iruka-sensei stuffed into the back of my brain, I slowly walked out of the building. I guess this is one of those times that there's no one to help with my problems and I'll just have to figure it out on my own…

**_TBC..._**

(1) Now we know why Gaara has those black rings around his eyes, ne? lol :P

(2) That was...random...

(3) I know, I know, Naruto wouldn't use such big words, but I'm in a big words kind of mood. :P

Forgive the crappiness, I just felt a need to update because of my adoring public and I had to rush it. Hopefully, I'll take more time away from my wonderful hobby of yaoi manga collecting to focus more on my writing. Review and hope for me to update soon...


	9. Sasuke's Childhood

**Living Sunshine**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Naruto had a horrible past, a past untouched. Will Sasuke manage to uncover the truth, and make Naruto realize that love applies to anyone, no matter who or what gender you are? (Sasunaru) (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. Oh and the poems belong to me too.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Narration

_Flashback/dream_

Word(number) (there is an author's note at the end of the story)

_Whoever's POV _(point of view)

(Scene break)

**_Song lyrics _**

**List of Fame:**

Thank you Yaoilover S, hogo-chan, Tamara2187, Generally Maz, inu's-girl-forever, WindDragon0131, Ebony Colmen, flclinutri, Diana, and sodesne for your reviews.

Um…Diana, I think you overdid it with the reviews there. Oo

Chapter 9: _Sasuke's Childhood _

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, allowing his eyes to slowly adjust to the bright light coming from outside. Sitting on his bedside table sat a mountain of roses. Getting up, he picked up a card from the huge pile and read,

_Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun, _

_Are you feeling better? I hope you are because school's really boring without you. I wish I could've stayed longer, but I had to get to class. If I could have, I would've waited for you for an eternity. _

_Love, Sakura _

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, _'What is this crap?'_

Picking up another card, he read,_Falling skies  
Broken dreams  
All alone  
Without a trace of hope  
But then I looked up  
And saw your face  
Meeting you here  
Was like seeing an angel  
On the road to hell  
Like a single raindrop  
In a dried up desert  
Like a crumb of bread  
After unbearable famine  
You were my hope  
The only thing  
That lights up my day  
And fills up my dreams  
You were my everything  
And that will never change _

_You don't know who I am  
But this I want to say  
Everyday I watch you  
Looking from afar  
Hoping for you to notice me  
But you never did  
So even if I did tell you my name  
You wouldn't know it anyway  
But nevertheless remember it  
Because someday soon  
You will be my prince  
And I will be your lover  
My name is  
Toshi _

All the other cards were the same; filled with the same sappy content, and the same pathetic dreams. Looking around, his eyes fell upon a pack of ramen, sitting by itself in the corner, with a note attached to it._Oi Sasuke _

_You feeling better? _

_I don't know about you, but whenever I feel bad, ramen always cheers me up! It's my faaaaaaaaaavorite food in the world! So here's a pack of miso ramen, my favourite. _

_See ya, Naruto _

Sasuke smiled. Unlike those other mindless idiots who sent him flowers, Naruto was the only one that was original. It was a gift that came from his heart.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing Sasuke to look up. Standing in the doorway was an older version of himself with a motorcycle helmet in his hand.

"Do I know you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"I can't believe you would forget the person that murdered your family…otoutou."

Sasuke's eyes widened and images rushed through his head.

_Flashback _

_Sasuke left right after school, eagerly running towards home. Itachi had promised him that he'll play with him today and he couldn't wait! _

_He ran up the stone steps leading to his house and into the front yard. As he entered the house, he realized that something was amiss. Where were all the usual noises? There was no steaming of the stove as his mom cooked; there was no clicking of the keys as his father typed away on his laptop; there wasn't even the normal mewing of Akina, their cat. _

_"Hello? Is anybody home?" He cautiously called out. _

_Coming from the left, he heard the creak of a floorboard. Following the noise, he walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened, and tears filled them up to the brink. Lying on the floor were the dead bodies of his parents; eyes wide open, as if silently asking "why". Standing over their bodies was Itachi, not a single trace of regret lay upon his face. _

_Sasuke's lower lip quivered, "Why?" he asked, "Why did you do this?" _

_Itachi took a step forward, "Because I love you." _

_Sasuke shook his head, "Then why did you do this? Why did you have to hurt me like this?" _

_"I didn't do this to hurt you." _

_"Then why?" _

_"Because I wanted to be with you, and only you." _

_"But you didn't have to kill them!" _

_"Yes I did. They would never approve. No matter what, they would never understand what we feel for each other!" _

_"What we feel for each other is perfectly normal!" _

_"Love between brothers is not normal." _

_"All brothers love each other!" _

_"Not in the way that I love you." _

_Sasuke didn't say anything. _

_"I don't want anyone to get in the way of our love." Itachi said. _

_"What love? I don't love you that way! I've always respected you, and loved you as my older brother, and if you had just told me how you felt I wouldn't have minded! But this is something I'll never forgive you for!" Sasuke shouted, and ran away. _

_Sasuke ran as fast as he could, and didn't stop until he collapsed on the floor. Tears flowed down his face and he cried his heart out. _

_A hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. Itachi stood there, and in his arms he held a tiny fur ball. _

_"Here." Itachi said, and held out the thing in his arms. A tiny head poked out, with its tiny ears and tiny nose. _

_Sasuke looked at the little creature and smiled, at least Akina was still alive. _

_"Does this mean that you'll forgive me?" Itachi asked. _

_"Not a chance." Sasuke said, and grabbed Akina before Itachi decided to change his mind. _

_Itachi narrowed his eyes, "You can't stay mad at me forever you know." _

_"Just watch me." _

_"Oh I will. I'll always love you no matter what. I won't give up."_(1)

_End Flashback _

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "If you wanted my forgiveness then why would you tell me that?"

"Because forgiveness is not forgiveness unless you mean it." Itachi answered. "I don't want to pretend that we didn't have a history, it will only make you hate me more when you regain your memory."

"Get out."

Itachi paused for a sec, "I will be back."

"Get out! I don't ever want to see you face again!"

Itachi turned around and walked away.

**_TBC…_**

(1) You like my version on why Itachi killed the family? I like it…

Did you like the chapter? I hope you did. Well anyways, review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions? Comments?

By the way, I uploaded a story called "A New Kind of Love" on my penname is retaliation. Please read it and review. It's basically about two guys who fall in love. It's a one shot that I wrote for school.


	10. Oh Crap

**Living Sunshine**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Naruto had a horrible past, a past untouched. Will Sasuke manage to uncover the truth, and make Naruto realize that love applies to anyone, no matter who or what gender you are? (Sasunaru) (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. Oh and the poems belong to me too.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Narration

_Flashback/dream_

Word(number) (there is an author's note at the end of the story)

_Whoever's POV _(point of view)

(Scene break)

**_Song lyrics _**

**List of Fame:**

Thank you my loyal reviewers: kitsune-deemon, hogo-chan, gothangel123, Yaoilover S, Tamara 2187, Ebony Colmen, Xx sTaR-bLuE-AnGeL xX, inu's-girl-forever, flclinutri, sodesne, SnowKitsuneX, Sayumi-chan, Manga-lover123, and Generally Maz.

Sodesne, in the show, Itachi said he killed the family to test his strength. Stupid reason, but whatever… I think he just said that to cover up his real reason.

I can't believe they're changing Haku into a girl in the dubbed version of the anime! That's pure EVIL! And my friend said that they're changing Sasuke's name to Jack. Please tell me that's not true!

Oh and Sayumi-chan, I'll try to make them more in character in this chapter.

Chapter 10: _Oh Crap… _

Naruto ran towards the hospital, eager to see Sasuke. With his cheerful smile planted firmly on his face, he checked himself in at the counter and raced up the stairs.

As he opened the door, he saw Sasuke sitting on the bed with his eyes closed; an angered expression on his face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked carefully.

Sasuke spun around and glared at the intruder. When he realized that it was Naruto, he relaxed.

Sitting down on the chair beside Sasuke's bed, Naruto asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing. I thought you had tutoring?"

Naruto grinned, "You're getting released from the hospital today so I thought we could hang out."

"I'm getting released in the afternoon."

"I know. I just wanted to see you, that are all."

"Right…" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I bet you just wanted to ditch class."

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto?"

"Nani?"

"The day after I got hit by the car, you said something about something that happened four years ago; what happened?"

Naruto looked away, "Nothing happened."

"Bullshit! Something happened. Tell me what!"

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Aren't we supposed to be friends?"

"Yes…"

"Then tell me!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll hate me."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will! You'll despise me, just like everybody else!" Naruto's eyes began to water and he desperately wiped them away.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, "Naruto look at me."

Naruto looked up, tears in his eyes.

"I'm not going to hate you."

"Yes you will! You hated me before and you'll hate me again!"

Sasuke paused, "Didn't you say we were friends?"

"I…"

"Why did you lie to me?" Sasuke shouted.

"I…"

"You what?"

"I just wanted a friend." Naruto said, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Then you shouldn't lie." Sasuke replied, unfazed by the tears(1).

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered.

"Sorry's not good enough!"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Tell me what happened four years ago."

"Fine. But you have to listen to the whole story first…

Gaara and I are fraternal twins and we were born with supernatural powers; the power to curse people. When I was born, our mother died of blood loss. We were placed in a foster home, and five years later, a man approached us saying he's our father and we moved in with him.

At first, he was very nice to us. But then word about me being the cause of my mother's death reached him and he began abusing me. It was always physical abuse so I could deal with it.

But then one day, he raped me. And I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed a lamp that was nearby and started slamming him on the head non-stop. I just kept hitting him and hitting him until I realized that he was long dead. I dropped the weapon in my hands and leaned against the wall for support. Just then, some lady walked in from outside. She took one look at my dad's dead body and started screaming. I told her to stop, but she wouldn't. She just wouldn't stop screaming!

The noise started attracting neighbours, and I didn't want people to see what I've done. So I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. And I stabbed her. I stabbed that lady who wouldn't stop screaming. And everybody else just stood there, glaring at me with those eyes full of hatred and fear. I looked at all the faces, trying to find at least one face that didn't look at me that way, just one! But I didn't see any. And every one of them just kept staring at me. I couldn't stand it! I raised the knife and gauged everybody's eyes out and slit their throat. When I was done, blood was all over my hands and dead bodies littered the streets. I looked around and started crying, the reality of what I had just done washing over me. I didn't have the courage to stay there and face the consequences. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could, cursing everybody I see with every ounce of my being. And they all died. For no reason at all they'd just drop dead. I felt horrible, so I stayed on top of a cliff debating whether or not to kill myself.

But then Gaara came. He told me that he was there for me. So I decided to live. From then on, life wasn't the same. If I thought things were bad before because of our powers, it was nothing compared to the things I now have to endure. _Everybody_ hated me now.

I should have been sentenced to life, but the jury was scared that I'll kill everybody if they dared to try to put me in jail. So now I have to live with those hateful glances every day. And sometimes I think that maybe it would've been better if I had gone to jail."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Other things he could forgive. But this massacre reminded him of his brother. And what his brother did was unforgivable.

Naruto got up, "I knew you'd hate me if I told you."

Sasuke remained silent.

Naruto sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**_TBC… _**

(1) I was going to make Sasuke apologize for making Naru-chan cry, but then I thought it was too OOC, so poor Naru-chan had to suffer a little longer.

Naruto sure has a dark past ne? Finally, things clear up! I just have to write a conclusion. Whew! Review everybody!


	11. Misunderstandings

**Living Sunshine**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Naruto had a horrible past, a past untouched. Will Sasuke manage to uncover the truth, and make Naruto realize that love applies to anyone, no matter who or what gender you are? (Sasunaru) (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. Oh and the poems belong to me too.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Narration

_Flashback/dream_

Word(number) (there is an author's note at the end of the story)

_Whoever's POV _(point of view)

(Scene break)

**_Song lyrics _**

**List of Fame:**

Thank you my loyal reviewers: Sayumi-chan, Kieshar, kitsune-deemon, Lil-Riter, Generally Maz, stéphanie, Tamara2187, sodesne, inu's-girl-forever, goddess of sand, flclinutri, aivivi, and Ryoku123.

Chapter 11: Misunderstandings

_"Hello? Is anybody home?" _

_…eyes wide open, as if silently asking "why". _

_"…Why?" he asked, "Why did you do this?" _

_"…I didn't do this to hurt you." _

_"…But you didn't have to kill them!" _

_"…this is something I'll never forgive you for!" _

_"...__I won't give up." _

_Jolt. _

_ "…I'm not going to hate you." _

_"…Yes you will!" _

_"…__you shouldn't lie" _

_"…Fine." _

_"…I grabbed a lamp that was nearby and started slamming him on the head non-stop." _

_"…I stabbed her." _

_"…I raised the knife and gauged everybody's eyes out and slit their throats." _

_"…dead bodies littered the streets." _

_Silence. _

_"I knew you'd hate me." _

_He sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. _

My eyes snapped open and I breathed heavily.

_'Oh, it's just a nightmare.'_ I thought to myself.

Ever since Naruto told me what happened four years ago, I've been having these nightmares. I would picture those dead bodies over and over again until every second is filled with horror. I would see those eyes staring at me, as if _I_ was the one who killed them, as if _I_ was the one who took away their lives.

I can't believe that Naruto would do something like this! We were friends!

No.

He lied about that too.

We weren't friends; we hated each other.

I bet he thought it was hilarious to make me think we were friends. I bet he was secretly laughing at me all those times we hung out together.

I can't believe that he would take advantage of my amnesia.

I've been trying to remember what happened before the car crash, but I can't. I'd be close to some distant memory, but then I'd see a white flash, and everything would go blank.

I went to see a psychiatrist yesterday to see if he could give me something for the nightmares. He told me that recurring dreams are caused by unresolved issues. If I get over them, the nightmares will be gone.

Then we started talking about my amnesia. He asked me how I was feeling and I told him. We began talking about how my life has been after the incident. I told him about the time I spent with Naruto and how nice it was.

Then he told me that maybe it'd be best if I don't get my memory back.

I asked him why, and he said that people who recover from amnesia usually forgets what happens while they had amnesia.

I didn't say anything, but deep down, I was glad. I don't _want_ to remember what happened…

_Naruto's POV…_

Sasuke hates me again. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should go talk to him? Maybe he just needed some time to think? A week is long enough for him to think, right?

Who am I kidding; Sasuke doesn't want to talk to me. He probably doesn't even want to see my face.

If it wasn't for Gaara, I'd probably have stuck a knife down my throat by now.

It was all because of that _one_ mistake. Why did I have to kill them? Why couldn't I have just run away?

I hear a knock on the door and got up, wondering who it was. I don't usually have visitors.

I opened the door, and standing at the door was a man who greatly resembled Sasuke.

"Are you Naruto?" He asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Itachi."

Itachi…that name sounds familiar. I remember Gaara telling me something about him…

"What do you want with me?" I ask.

"I just want to talk."

"About?"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke? Oh yeah, he's Sasuke's brother.

He walked in and sat down in an empty chair.

"Did something happen with Sasuke?" I asked him, closing the door behind me.

"Yeah. He got his memory back."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"How's he feeling?"

"I don't know. He won't talk to me."

"Why not? You're his brother aren't you?"

He didn't answer.

"Did…something happen between you guys?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you."

It was my turn to be quiet.

"Well?"

"What did Sasuke say?"

"He didn't say anything. He won't talk to me, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"I know something happened. What happened?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"How could he make you cry if nothing happened?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused, "What are you talking about? I'm not crying."

"He made you cry, before the accident."

_'What's he talking about?'_ I wondered, and then I remembered. I remembered how Sasuke had played with my feelings; how he had forcefully kissed me and then left me to cry.

"What happened between you two?"

"He…he hates me." I said, and tears began running down my face.

"Why? Why does he hate you?"

"Because he's just like everybody else! He hates me for killing everybody!"

Itachi paused, "Who did you kill?"

"I don't know…just people."

"When was this?"

"Four years ago."

Itachi paused again, "You're wrong."

"Huh? Wrong about what?"

"He doesn't hate you for that."

"How do you know?" I shouted.

"Because he wasn't here four years ago."

"He wasn't?"

"No. He was in California. He only came here to get away from me."

**_TBC… _**

Big misunderstanding. Look forward to the next chapter, because they make up. All the misunderstandings will be cleared up.

Don't forget to review!


	12. The Grand Finale

**Living Sunshine**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Naruto had a horrible past, a past untouched. Will Sasuke manage to uncover the truth, and make Naruto realize that love applies to anyone, no matter who or what gender you are? (Sasunaru) (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. Oh and the poems belong to me too.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Narration

_Flashback/dream_

Word(number) (there is an author's note at the end of the story)

_Whoever's POV _(point of view)

(Scene break)

**_Song lyrics _**

**List of Fame:**

Thank you my loyal reviewers: hogo-chan, flclinutri, lr-chan, Generally Maz, Tamara2187, darkshadowfox87, sodesne, inu's-girl-forever, Kanemoshi, and Sayumi-chan.

Sorry about the delayed update, but this time I have an excuse! I just moved from an apartment to a house and we didn't have internet. And I'm busy drawing this comic for school. I had to take time out just to write this. I hope I'll have time to finish so that I don't fail. --'

Well this is the LAST chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. A new story will be up after I get back from my trip to Quebec. Which is…I don't know when…some time next week.

Chapter 12: The Grand Finale

A knock on the door woke Sasuke up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he got up and walked grudgingly to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a very distraught Naruto.

"Hi." Naruto said.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke replied, still half asleep.

"I…um…I came to talk."

"At five in the morning?"

"It was urgent."

"What is?"

"Do you…remember anything happened after your accident?"

"Not really. I mean, I remember parts of it."

"Which parts?"

Sasuke shrugged, "We were friends. That's all I remember."

Naruto fell silent. He was thinking about all the horrible things he did and if he should tell Sasuke about it. He was thinking about the pain he felt when Sasuke hated him. But then he realized that if he lied about his past, Sasuke will find out again someday, and will probably hate him even more, and that he might as well just tell him beforehand.

"Is this what you woke me up for?" Sasuke asked, pulling Naruto out of his thoughts.

"No. I have something to tell you."

"Ok…what?"

"I…I really enjoyed the time that we spent together and I had a lot of fun. Ever since I met you, I really liked you, and I will always treasure every moment that we spend together. But…there's something you need to know."

"Which is?"

"I…I killed people."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "How can you do something like that? How can you take away innocent lives?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto cried.

"What was so awful that you had to kill people for?"

"My dad…he...tried to rape me."

Sasuke paused, "How many people did you kill?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know? You have taken away people's lives and yet you don't feel any remorse?"

"I do feel remorse! I feel terrible about it! Please Sasuke, you have to believe me. I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't know what to do!"

"You didn't know what to do so you killed people? I hate you! You're just like Itachi! Get out of my house!" Sasuke shouted, trying to slam the door in Naruto's face, but Naruto held it open.

"Please! Please don't hate me!" Naruto pleaded, tears running down his face, "I don't think I can bear it if you hate me again! I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! If I could take it back I would! But I can't change history!"

"You don't understand what it feels like to lose somebody you love!" Sasuke shouted, "You don't know what it feels like to have everything taken away from you!"

"You're right. I don't. But that's because I never had anyone to love! No one even gave me a chance! But then I met you, and no matter how much I told myself no, I still fell in love with you! And when you told me you hated me, it was like my world has just shattered! It was like everything I had was taken away from me. I need you Sasuke! Please! I don't care if you don't love me back! I just can't stand the fact that you'll leave me!"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Please! Give me a second chance!" Naruto begged.

Sasuke thought about it for a second, "You know, when I first met you, I fell in love with you too. But you acted so distant. It was like you hated me. I thought that maybe something happened to you…but I would've never expected it to be like this."

"I'm sorry. But I only acted that way because I thought you hated me just like everyone else! I only just found out that you weren't even here four years ago."

Sasuke paused, "I didn't hate you…why would you think that?"

"Be…because you were always playing with my feelings! Because you kissed me and then you just left!"

"I left because I didn't think I could control myself if I stayed any longer."

"I'm sorry." Naruto sobbed, "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

"Dobe." Sasuke said, and kissed Naruto.

Naruto looked up, tears still in his eyes, "D…does this mean you'll give me another chance?"

"Of course." Sasuke replied, and kissed Naruto again.

And then they both went inside and fucked like rabbits until god knows when.

**_OWARI…_**

THE END! I hope you liked it. I really appreciate all of your support and love! Cookies for all! Chocolate chip cookies that is. Did you know? That chocolate acts like an aphrodisiac? It's true. It may not be as strong, but it is. I heard that somewhere. You know what else? Sex makes you lose weight! So if you want to lose weight, just go outside and fuck someone. :P lol

Oh, and for all those people reading this that actually _are_ 18 and are full-fledge rabid yaoi fans, you should totally check out this livejournal group called yaoidaily. There's plenty of yaoi for everyone!

You know what I realized? There is no sex in this whole thing! So it should actually be rated PG-13, not R.


End file.
